mucfandomcom-20200215-history
CEO of Racism
CEO of Racism (whose real name is Jack Pierce) is the founder and leader of the organisation called Racism which is dedicated to spreading racist propaganda and hating Jews, aliens and all minorities and he works side by side with Bloodhunts in exterminating all minorities. So far all of his attempts at killing one single minority have been thwarfed. Jack is not a part of Kenson's Republican Party, but rather the standard GOP, despite his hate for Jews. Info Ever since he was young, this CEO had a grudge against black people, possibly indoctrinated to have it by his father. Even when he was just a teenage cowboy kid, CEO began seeking out ways to get minorities killed, one way or the other and he was butthurt like a new-born baby because Nazi Ultranationalists Germany lost the Second World War. He left the elementary school and is without any education, however that didn't stop him from having some intelligence and powers to manipulate people. How does he has any money without any proper education? Well, he inherited all of his family fortunte after he killed his mother, uncle, brother and father in their sleep. Racism's father lived alone in his parents' house but with enough money to sustain himself. He later realised that his parents house is too much to handle and he moved to a nearby Trailer Park and has been living there ever since. He later created the Racism organisation in 1980's and became the CEO of it and quickly incorporated many young racists and neo-nazi skinheads into his firm through his Olaf Tutchenko-like speeches. At one meeting at the trailer park this "wondeful" CEO disliked his skinhead pupils because they smelled like poor. However, the CEO needed money to pay off one of his electrical and shower bills and his begged his students to give him some mula. The kiddos said no because they considered what the CEO was doing an act of Jewry. Pierce then said the money they would give him would actually be for the church so the students gave him the mula. Jack did this two more times. When the meeting was over after an hour long hateful speech on other species, races and Jews, Pierce got back into his o' trailer and finally had the money to pay his bills. Battling Stan Once while eating some macs at McDonald's with Moonman and Clifton Duvall, the trio was confronted by a giant building that gained life, that skyscrapper was none other than friccen' Stan the Building. Stan had come to end their racist and bigoted ways, but Stan couldn't best neither, making his big-s size useless as hell. He couldn't even crounch down to face the trio and instead had to use his mind to speak to them in order to convince them to stop being racist, but to no avail. After threatening to collapse himself on the ground to crush half of the city in order to end their miserable existence, no one took him seriously and they claimed he didn't have the bowls to do that. Stan then left them alone, his sad s turning back to its normal self and he became a standard building again. However, few doubt that we have seen the last of Stan's comforts, he could kill thousands just by turning himself around and "walking" around the city. Trivia *Fact is Pierce here only likes the Everything Theory if it includes Nazi uniformity. *As the CEO admitted in an embassy meeting, his grandma was an anti-communist while his grandpa was a bounty, a criminal hired by others to kill other criminals. *His page is named by his title rather than his actual name due to the memes and because he prefers his organisation's title rather than his actual name. *He hates Frank Kenson and his private party a little due to his love for the Jews, although he says he still prefers living in Kenson's Dictatorship than any other place. *Despite being a lot less extreme, brutal, racist and bigoted, Moonman is still better than him because he's so fawkin' badass! Despite him being a giant Nazi. *His madre was English. *He is based off William Luther Pierce, a real life neo-nazi teacher and founder of the hate group National Alliance, here rather called Racism. *He wrote one book on eugenics, all in caps, tho. Political Policies *Abortion: Anti *Racial equality: Anti *LGBT rights: Anti *Subsidised healthcare: Anti *Gun control: Anti *Ideology: Far-Right *Economic Policy: State Crapitalism run by the White Man *Religious Policy: Christian militanism *War Policy: Pro-Military *Tax cuts for the wealthy: Depends, mostly pro *Protecting the environment: Depends, mostly anti Gallery Racism_outside.jpg|Racism outside on a rather soon-to-be stormy weather. Chief_Executive_Office_of_Racizem.jpg|Pierce on his special (ed) podium. Category:British Category:Racists Category:Characters Category:Gang Leaders Category:Made up Characters Category:Memes Category:Americans Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:White Supremacists Category:Christians Category:Hated by Wikia Category:Liars Category:Manipulators Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Nazis Category:Republicans Category:Capitalists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bullies Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Annoying sons of bitches Category:Deadbeats Category:Old Farts Category:Writers Category:Humour Characters